mining_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hypxr/Christmas Event
NOTE: This is only a suggestion. You should send it to Isaac. Thank you RealNexium for making the discussion. Last updated: 18 November, 2018. Well acronyms here. OV = Ore Value MS = Mining Speed MP = Mining Power Pets Glowing Ice Cream - Purchased for 150,000 candycane (x3.3 OV, x3.6 MP, x3.1 MS) Rudolph - Mythical - Pack (x2.9 OV, x2.1MP, x2.7 MS.) Glowing Snowman - Mythical - Pack (x2.1 OV, x2.8 MP, x2.6 MS.) Yeti - Mythical (x1.2 OV, x3.4 MP, x3.3 MS.) Snowman - Legendary (x1.9 OV, x2.3 MS, Frosty Dog - Legendary (x2 OV, x2.3 MP, x2.0 MS.) Frosty Cat - Legendary (x2.6 OV, x1.7 MP, x1.4 MS.) Snowball - Epic (x1.2 OV, x1.3 MS, +2 walkspeed.) All pets levels will increase by x0.2 (x0.3 when shiny) Eggs, Crates, Accessories, Hats, Trails Frosty - 87% Mythical, 13% legendary. Snowy - 6% mythical, 18% legendary, 36% epic, 20% rare, 20% common. Hats Glowing Snowman - Mythical - Bought for 200,000 candy cane - Can only be bought once and unable to trade (x3.9 OV, x3.6 MS, +4200 MP) Snowman - Mythical - Bought for 80,000 candy cane (x3 MS, x3 OV, +2500 MP) Rudolph’s nose - Mythical - Pack (x2.9 OV, x2.5 MS, +850 MP) Frosty Bunny Ears - Mythical - Pack (x3 OV, x1.9 MS, +700 MP) Santa’s Beard - Mythical - Obtained from quest (x2.9 OV, x3.0 MS, +900 MP) St Nicola’s Miter - Mythical - Obtained from quest (x3 OV, x2.5 MS, +860 MP) Frosty Dominus - Mythical - Pack (x2.4 OV, x2.7 MS, +810 MP) Frosty Sparkle Time Fedora - Mythical (x2.7 OV, x3 OV, +350 MP) Frosty Fedora - Legendary (x1.9 MS, x1.9 OV, +250 MP) Chill Cap - Epic (x2 OV) Frosty Cap - Rare (+7 jump power, x1.2 OV) Accessories Frosty Moustache - Mythical - Pack (x2.8 OV, x2.8 MS, +750 MP) Glowing Moustache - Mythical (x2.9 OV, x1.9 MS, +400 MP) Christmas Fluffy Cone - Mythical (x1.5 OV, x2.8 MS, +900 MP) Mini Christmas Tree - Mythical (x2.8 OV, x2.6 MS, +300 MP) Frosty Cube - Mythical (x1.9 OV, x2.2 MS, +1000 MP) Snowy Cube - Legendary (x1.5 OV, x1.4 MS, +300 MP) Frosty Hat - Legendary (x1.9 OV, +250 MP) Icey Shoes - Epic (+100 MP) Icey Headphones - Rare (+30 MP) Christmas Lights - Common (+5 MS) Backpack Skins Glowing Christmas Present Package - Mythical - Bought for 120,000 candy cane (x2.9 OV, x2.9 OV, +1250 MP) Golden Christmas Present Package - Mythical (x2.1 OV, x2.5 MS, +600 MP) Christmas Sweaters - Mythical (x2.0 OV, x2.3 MS, +750 MS) Isaac’s Christmas Present Package - Mythical (x2.25 OV, x2.25 MS, +500MP) Glowing Light Aurora - Mythical (x2.6 OV, x1.7 MS, +600 MP) Aurora Borealis - Mythical (x2.1 OV, x2.1 MS, +950 MP) Blizzard - Legendary (+200 MP) Glowing Present Package - Legendary (x1.9 OV) Silver Present Package - Epic (x1.05 OV) Bronze Present Package - Rare Normal Present Package - Common Packs Rudolph Pack - 25,000 tokens Rudolph Pet, Rudolph’s glowing nose, Frosty Moustache. Santa Pack - 35,000 tokens Frosty Bunny Ears, Frosty Dominus, Glowing Snowman pet. Rich Pack - 400,000 candy cane or 800,000 rebirth tokens. (145,000 candy cane off!) Includes x1 Glowing Snowman, x1 Level 10 Shiny Glowing Ice Cream, x1 Glowing Christmas Package. There will be a North Pole World, with three quest givers, each giving its special item. Depth1-18 - 25 blocks Depth19-34 - 100 blocks Depth35-66 - 500 blocks Depth67-102 - 1000 blocks Depth103-134 - 2500 blocks Depth135-165 - 7500 blocks Depth166-202 - 15000 blocks Depth203-234 - 30000 blocks Depth235-266 - 75000 blocks Depth267-333 - 150,000 blocks Depth334-403 - 225,000 blocks Depth404-518 - 300,000 blocks Depth519-706 - 500,000 blocks Depth707> - 1,200,000 blocks You can new transfer from Rebirth Tokens to Candy Cane. (Note that game passes are not applied) 100 rebirth tokens = 50 candy cane. 500 rebirth tokens = 250 candy cane. 3000 rebirth tokens = 1500 candy cane. Or you can select the amount you want to transfer. You can also reverse it. More coming soon! Category:Blog posts